


The Summer Pact

by AbandonShip



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable!Isaac, Almost Every Werewolf Wants Stiles, Almost First Kiss, BAMF!Stiles, Between Season 2 and 3, Cockblock!SheriffStilinski, Darach!Jennifer, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Derek and Stiles Almost Kiss, Derek and Stiles Cuddle, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Guardians - Freeform, Healers, Huge special thanks to my sister Liz, Humor, Hurt!Derek, Hurt/Comfort, Jennifer Blake Has Been Planning Over The Summer, Jennifer Blake Is A Creeper, Language, M/M, Mates, Odd Animal Behavior, One mention of Jennifer Blake, Over The Summer, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Philosophers, Possessive!Derek, Possibly The Funniest Thing I've Ever Written, Pre-Slash, Sacrifices, Scents & Smells, Sexual Humor, Soulmates, Stiles Helps The Hale Pack, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, Stiles Uses A Baseball Bat, The Alpha Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, jealous!Derek, pre-Sterek - Freeform, virgins, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonShip/pseuds/AbandonShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after the Season Two Finale. This is based off the theory that Stiles helped Derek over the summer. Derek, Isaac and Peter seek out Stiles' help to find Boyd and Erica:</p><p>"So uh, I get to do all the dirty work, huh?” Stiles says. “Miss out on all the action you'll have to deal with…” Derek already has one his legs swung over the ledge.</p><p>“Trust me,” Derek slowly looks Stiles up and down. “You’ll be getting plenty of action.”</p><p>The alpha swings his other leg over the edge and jumps, leaving Stiles to wonder what the heck that even means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Alpha Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)

It's the first day of summer. They have been practicing on the Lacrosse field, all day long. Scott cheated of course, blocking every throw Stiles tried to score into the net. Stiles made him promise he wouldn’t use his wolf powers, but even Stiles knew Scott couldn't keep it. He'd do it anyway just for kicks. When the sun starts to set, they call it a day. They pack up the net and gear in the trunk of Stiles’ jeep. He drives Scott home and then returns to his own house.

His dad won't be back for another two hours, so he isn’t surprised when he doesn’t see his car in the garage or driveway. Stiles tosses his car keys somewhere he’ll probably never remember to look and heads upstairs to his room. Soft pale moonlight shines through his dark bedroom. Back light hits two silhouettes standing near his window and another sitting in his computer desk chair.

He enters his room, stumbling back and flailing his arms about when he spots all three of them. His hand reaches out to find the light switch.

“Holy mother of God!” Stiles yells, flicking on the lights. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!!”

Isaac picks up Stiles’ wristwatch off his dresser and examines it closely.

“Hey! Don’t touch that!” Stiles snatches it out of his hands.

“Sorry” Isaac innocently mutters. He unintentionally guilt trips Stiles.

“It’s fine” Stiles tells him apologetically and then his face turns somber. “It’s just – it was my mom’s…” He explains softly, gently setting it back down. “So umm...what’s up? Another Kanima on the loose again?” His eyes snap to Derek as he rubs the back of his neck nervously.

“You’re going to help to us find Boyd and Erica.” Derek stands up out of the chair and takes a step toward him. “We think the alpha pack is holding them captive.”

“Woahhh! What?” Stiles blurts out. “Did you say an alpha pack? Does Scott know about this? And if he does, why didn’t he tell me?”

“Scott doesn’t know about any of this.” Isaac states.

“And you’re not allowed to tell him anything we're about to tell you!” Derek adds. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Okay well, first of all, you’re not my alpha – therefore you have no power over of me.” Stiles makes it clear with him. Derek starts to circle him like a predator stalking his prey. And wow, he’s ninety two percent sure the alpha just checked out his ass. “And second being, why not go to Scott and ask him?”

The truth is Stiles loved being needed and wanted by people. He wanted to help, he just was afraid he’d come off as too eager. Stiles felt honored to have Derek and Isaac asking for his help. Peter on the other hand, Stiles didn’t trust.

“Because I trust you.” Derek states, stopping in front of him.

“But you don’t trust Scott.” Stiles finishes for him. Derek confirms with a nod.

“I trust Scott.” Isaac says hopefully.

“I know you do.” Derek glances over his shoulder to catch his beta’s gaze. Peter rolls his eyes as if they’ve had this conversation a million times before.

“I’m human,” Stiles says. “I can’t do the whole super wolf powers thingy you can do.”

“That’s why you’re going to be researching for us.” Derek proclaims.

“Researching” Stiles repeats the word. He's always enjoyed researching for some reason. “Hmm, okay...but what good is it going to do for Boyd and Erica?”

“It isn’t the only thing you’ll be researching,” Peter explains. “There's plenty of other things we have for you to do.”

“Like what?” Stiles asks.

“Anything about recent unusual murders in and out of Beacon Hills,” Derek appeals Stiles’ attention again.

“There have been a lot of strange animal reports too.” Isaac strives to take part, all eyes on him. “Maybe it has something to do with the alpha pack…”

“He’s right,” Peter agrees and starts to pace back and forth across the room. “Animals have been known to sense natural disasters ahead of time. Perhaps supernatural ones as well.”

“Are you saying animals have inner big bad wolf detectors?” Stiles raises his eyebrows. All three of them nod. “That’s pretty cool…I should get a cat.”

Derek and Peter growl at his idea.

“I like cats…” Isaac looks down at the floor, smiling shyly. He loved them just as much as he loved dogs, a definite animal lover.

There’s a long silence between them all before Peter breaks it.

“Well I need to get going before I claw my eyes out from how socially awkward you all are.”

“You better get that research started then.” Derek orders Stiles. Peter leaps out the window and Isaac follows, probably doing graceful front flips on their way down.

"So uh, I get to do all the dirty work, huh?” Stiles says. “Miss out on all the action you'll have to deal with…” Derek already has one his legs swung over the ledge.

“Trust me,” Derek slowly looks Stiles up and down. “You’ll be getting plenty of action.”

The alpha swings his other leg over the edge and jumps, leaving Stiles to wonder what the heck that even means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek totally wants the booty.


	2. The Demon Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Teen Wolf. That's all I have to say.

When Stiles arrives at the Hale house he finds Derek waiting for him on the porch. He stands with his legs spread apart in a V-shape and his hands buried deep in his leather jacket’s pockets. Isaac stands beside him, his arms across his chest.

“Hey” Derek greets as Stiles slams the jeep’s door closed behind him. He walks up the porch steps to stand in front of them.

Stiles had been researching for one week now. Derek has been coming by to see if he’d found anything new. Stiles always dreaded telling him he had nothing new on Boyd and Erica. He hated to disappoint people, especially Derek.

“Hey,” Stiles returns, looking from Derek to Isaac. “So what did you call me over here for?” His eyes wander about the porch. He spots a paint can, a tray of paint and two paint rollers. “Planning on fixing the place up or something?”

“No, I have a loft now” Derek reminds him. “But I still want the door painted.” Derek steps out of the way and gestures to the black mark on the front door.

“How did – who put that there?” Stiles points at it.

“Alpha pack” Derek and Isaac both say in sync with one another. Stiles walks up to the door and crouches low in front of it, trying to get a good look at it.

“It looks like some form of the swastika symbol,” Stiles alleges, tracing the outline with his fingers. “But with three legs...”

“Instead of four” Isaac finishes for him.

“Yeah” Stiles glances over his shoulder to make eye contact with him and then stands back up on his two feet. “So you’re just going to paint over it then, huh?”

“No,” Derek replies and then shoves a paint roller into Stiles’ arms and the other into Isaac's. “You guys are.” He smirks at them and walks down the steps. “It might need a few coats to cover it up completely.”

“But I - But we -” Stiles tries to come up with a good reason to decline. “You’re still not my alpha!”

“We’ll see about that.” Derek stops to turn and look at Stiles. Just like the week before, he looks him up and down and walks off.

“This is such bullshit.” Stiles watches Derek drive off in his car before turning around. Isaac has already begun painting the door like the good little beta he is. Stiles dips his roller in the paint tray and starts spreading the paint out on the door.

“I don’t mind,” Isaac shrugs innocently and dips his roller into the red paint, rolling along the tray’s elevated grooves so it doesn't drip. “I like painting.”

“God you’re such a suck up.” Stiles’ tongue works faster than his mind. Isaac frowns slightly and stops painting to look at Stiles.

“I am?” One of Isaac’s eyebrows rises high.

“Yes!” Stiles tells him. “How can you even stand that guy?” Stiles points his wet paint roller out into the distance. Isaac takes a moment to think about it.

“Derek…? Well, we live with each other,” Isaac says. “And he’s my alpha…He’s a pretty great guy once you get to know him.”

“Trust me, I know him pretty damn well and I still can’t stand him.” They start painting again.

“He seems to think the exact opposite of you.” Isaac acknowledges.

“What do you mean?”

“He brings you up a lot,” Isaac tells him. “And I think you tend to do the same.”

“Oh yeah…? What does he say about me?”

“That he trusts you the most out of everyone.”

“Including you?”

“I - I’m not really sure.” Isaac stops painting to think some more. The summer heat starts getting to Stiles so he takes off his extra flannel shirt layer and tosses it on the far corner of the porch.

“What else does he say?” Stiles asks.

“Well when I suggested that we ask you to help us he-”

“Wait! You suggested me?” Stiles interrupts, Isaac nods at him and starts painting again. Stiles has stopped completely to listen.

“He said no the first time around,” Isaac explains. “Because he didn't want to risk you gettting hurt…but the third time I brought you up, he finally gave in.”

Stiles can’t help but smile. He takes multiple breaks throughout the time they paint. He hates standing in one place for too long. Isaac, on the other hand, paints the whole time without stopping. The way the beta rolls the paint out on the door is calm and mild, he’s never seen Isaac so focused on something. Stiles almost wishes he had the patience for art.

“Hello there” A voice echoes behind them. They've just finished the last coat on the door, the three legged symbol finally covered.

Stiles spots a man standing a little less than seven feet away from them. He wears a pair of sunglasses and carries a cane. Isaac drops his paint roller on the ground and spins around to face him, already wolfed out.

“Deucalion.” Isaac growls deep within his chest.

“Who is this?” The man asks, his nostrils flaring as if he can't resist the scent in the air. “He certainly smells delicious.”

“Is…he talking about y-y-you?” Stiles whispers to Isaac, who’s still growling at the stranger. Based off of all the Toy Story sequels, Stiles knows never to trust a man with a cane.

“No, actually I’m talking about you,” The man overhears, his nostrils still flaring. “You must be Stiles.”

Stiles’ jaw hangs open in shock, Isaac steps in front of him, protectively.

“How does he know my name?” Stiles whispers at Isaac.

“Painting over the little mark we left on the door for you?” Deucalion smells the paint and frowns. “That’s a shame...my pack worked hard on it.”

“Where are Boyd and Erica?” Isaac snarls.

“Do you really think I’m going to tell you that?” Deucalion glowers at Isaac like he’s judging him.

“What do you want?” Stiles asks.

“I want a lot of things,” Deucalion sighs, twirling his cane around his fingers. “I want Derek to kill his pack and to join mine. Perhaps I'll take Scott too.” He explains. “And out of the entire pack, I want you dead the most, Stiles.”

“W-w-what? Why?” Stiles takes a step back, still hiding behind Isaac.

“Because I know your grade point average,” Deucalion states. “I know how smart you really are. I know you’ll be able to figure out all of my secrets.” He takes off his shades and reveals his eyes. “I despise humans with a passion. If Derek's to join my pack, that can’t include his human mate.”

Isaac doesn’t flinch the way Stiles does at the word _“mate.”_

“Wait…what did you say?” Stiles steps out from behind Isaac.

The beta gently pulls Stiles back behind him again.

“Don’t worry,” Deucalion ignores Stiles’ question and seems to be talking specifically to Isaac. “I won’t kill him today…but perhaps whenever he’s alone next.” He laughs like a mad man as he strolls off into the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deucalion totally wants the booty.


	3. Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly had a great time writing this entire fic. I hope you enjoy reading the rest. :)

Stiles wakes up the next morning to a broody alpha sitting in his computer desk chair, watching him sleep.

“Oh my God!” Stiles tumbles out of his bed and onto the floor. He stands up in a flash, his hands on hips, trying to act as if nothing happened. Yep, everything’s normal here. “What do you want this time? And it better not involve painting a door again.”

“Isaac told me about yesterday,” Derek explains. “Deucalion threatened to kill you next time you're alone.”

“Deucalion said a lot of things.” Stiles talks just to talk.

Stiles heads over to his dresser. He had slept shirtless, and is in only his _Star Wars_ briefs.

“I’m doing this for your own good.” Derek tells him as he watches Stiles pull on a pair of blue jeans.

“I appreciate your help,” Stiles proclaims, slipping on a gray t-shirt. “But I can take care of myself.”

“I don’t care whether you can or not,” Derek says. “We’re not letting you out of our sight.”

“We’re?”

“Isaac and I will be alternating every now and then.”

Stiles groans, he’s never going to get his alone time now. He punches Scott’s speed dial into his cell phone and then puts it up to his ear, waiting for Scott to pick up.

“Who are you calling?”

“Bruce Willis,” Stiles says sarcastically. “Who else would I be calling? I’m calling Scott!”

“You can’t do that!” Derek yells. “We had an agreement.”

“We never agreed that I couldn’t talk to Scott.” Stiles declares.

“Scott can’t know about this!” Derek snatches the phone out of his hand and chucks it at the wall, smashing it to pieces. “Besides you’re supposed to be helping me find Boyd and Erica!”

“Okay,” Stiles puts his hands up in surrender. “But is breaking my phone, which is really really expensive by the way, really necessary?”

“Yes! Now will you get to work please?” Derek pleads.

“Only if you promise to get me a new phone.”

Derek hesitates.

“I promise” Derek finally confirms, his jaw clenching tightly.

“And I want a turtle too.” Stiles takes advantage.

“Fine”

“And I want a cage, food and everything for it.”

“Okay, enough! I’ll get you all of those,” Derek tells him. “Now will you please help me?”

Stiles is about argue again, but realizes Derek's glowering at him, to the point where he’s scared enough to start researching.

“Just so you’re aware,” Stiles says as he logs onto his computer. “This doesn’t mean I’m your little bitch or anything.”

Derek’s phone vibrates from his back pocket. He presses the talk button and holds it up to his ear.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asks.

“The alpha pack,” Isaac rapidly pants. “They found your loft; the alarm’s going off now.”

“I’m on my way.” Derek hangs up and puts the phone in his back pocket.

Derek spins Stiles around in his computer chair to face him. He grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls the boy close to his face. So close that Stiles can feel his warm breath on his face. He always seems to get lost his gorgeous eyes whenever he's around. 

“You don’t leave this bedroom unless someone is trying to kill you!” Derek demands. “Do I make myself clear?!”

Stiles nods at him, abruptly. Derek releases him and heads toward the window to leave.

“What if I have to go to bathroom?” Stiles complains right before he’s about to jump.

“You’ll just have to hold it I guess.” Derek gives him one last glance before he leaps out the window.

Stiles could’ve sworn he saw an evil smirk on the wolf’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like turtles.


	4. Code Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I got a lot of Sterek feels writing this chapter.

He hears a knock on his bedroom door. Stiles minimizes the browser that contains mutilated corpses done by unknown animals and pulls up a browser of funny cat pictures.

“Come in” Stiles says.

“Hey kiddo,” The sheriff walks into his bedroom and looks to see what he’s doing online just as Stiles thought. “I have to go to work now. Don’t spend all day on the computer, son.” He tells him.

“I won’t, dad” Stiles lies and his dad heads off to work.

His eyes start hurting from the computer light after a long time. He has been reading articles and looking at pictures all day long without stopping. Eventually he decides that he deserves a good break. He leaps onto his bed and dozes off on his right side, away from his window.

 

Derek, Isaac and Peter are busy fighting off Deucalion, Ennis, Aiden and Ethan. Little does anyone know this had been Deucalion’s plan the entire time, to lure Derek away from Stiles so it’d be easier to kill him. Yesterday when the California summer heat kicked in, he took off his flannel shirt and tossed it in the corner of the porch. Deucalion distracted them by talking and threatening them, while Kali snatched his shirt. She kept it so they’d be to able track him down wherever he went. It was easy to find him since his scent was so distinct.

Deucalion was right about what he said yesterday, the boy truly did smell delicious. She stalks up the roof of the Stilinski house, her nostrils following after his unique scent, leading her to his bedroom window. Kali peeks in the glass to find the boy sleeping. Instinct tells her there’s no other presence in the house with him. Slowly she slides the window open and quietly slithers inside. She senses his mate had been here earlier, recognizing his aroma in a heartbeat. After hunting the alpha down on several occasions, she memorized it. Derek was gone now, leaving the human open and vulnerable.

Kali’s fangs and claws are out, ready to slaughter. She walks over to the side of the bed, looking down at his peaceful closed eyelids. The thrill of the kill runs through her veins, there was nothing she loved more than ending lives. She reaches out with her claws about to slit his throat.

Suddenly the boy snaps his eyes open, reaches for the wooden baseball bat leaning against the wall, and brutally hits her in the head with it. The strike knocks her back into the nearest wall.

“Crazy bitch!” Stiles drops the bat and races out of the room.

He grabs his car keys off the table and hurries out to his jeep. As he pulls out of the driveway, tires screeching loudly, he reaches in his pocket for his phone.  
Oh wait! He doesn’t have one because Derek fucking smashed it to pieces.

“Shit! Fuck!” He bites his bottom lip angrily, slamming his fist on the dashboard.

 

“Some chick from, I’m assuming, the alpha pack tried to fucking kill me and I didn’t have my phone on me!” Stiles barks as he enters Derek’s loft, slamming the door behind him. “Nice going douchebag!”

That’s when he sees Isaac seated on the coffee table, hunched over, his elbows on his knees, staring at the couch with a somber look on his face. Peter sits on one of the steps of the spiral staircase looking down at the floor. They look terrible, their clothes shredded, torn up by claws and fangs. Peter and Isaac have already healed, they're just covered in dried blood and are incredibly tired now.

Stiles’ body goes tense. He feels guilt-ridden for yelling. “W-what happened?” Isaac snaps his eyes up at him barely noticing he entered the loft.

“The alpha pack” Isaac states as he gets up and walks over to him. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah” Stiles lies, still fearing Kali had followed him here. He’d tell them again later, now wasn’t the time. “Where’s Derek?” Isaac nods over to the place he had been sitting in front of. He sees Derek lying on the couch, resting, his wounds failing to heal. He’s bleeding out to death, barely breathing.

“Holy shit! Derek!” Stiles hurries over to the wolf’s side, quickly examining his injuries, especially the giant gash on his side. “Shit! Shit! Shit!”

“Stiles…?” Derek slowly opens his eyes, recognizing the sound of the boy’s voice anywhere. One look at Stiles and Derek’s wounds are already healing in an instant.

“Derek, your wounds are healing.” Stiles states, watching the layers of his skin quickly repair themselves. He isn’t quite sure what to think. All he knows is that there are butterflies in his stomach because Derek Hale healed just by looking at him.

All werewolves know grief slows down the healing process. In times like these, touch and contact with a person, a friend or a pack member definitely could help them heal but this would indicate that the person isn’t their mate. Instances like those, healing is often very slow. However, when a werewolf instantly heals just from the sight of another person, this meant that they were their one true mate.

Stiles glances over his shoulder to find Peter standing right beside Isaac. They had been there the whole time, watching Derek’s wounds mend.

“What?” Stiles can feel the sudden awkward tension radiating in the room.

Peter has his hands folded behind his back. He clears his throat once and then looks down at the wooden floor while Isaac uncomfortably squirms in place.

“Stiles” Derek repeats. He feels the alpha take hold of his hand. Stiles brings his attention to their hands before looking back at Derek.

“Hey buddy” Stiles grasps his hand back, their fingers intertwining.

“I told you not to leave to your house…” Derek frowns.

“Some crazy bitch broke in and tried to kill me.” At least he actually has a good excuse this time.

“What?!” Derek breaks away from Stiles’ hand. He sits up; his legs hanging over the edge of the couch. “Are you alright?” He takes hold of both of Stiles’ shoulders, examining him. “Did she touch you?” He growls, his eyes turning red.

“I mean…uh she tried…” Stiles explains. “But I hit her with my baseball bat before she could…um, do any damage.”

“You’re staying here tonight.” Derek waves a finger at him and stands up off the couch.

“Woah! Wait! Hold up!” Stiles says. “You broke my phone! How am I supposed to tell my Dad?”

“Use Isaac’s phone,” Derek says. “Lie if you have to.”

“What if my Dad gets home from work and that alpha chick is still there?” Stiles’ heart stops.

“Peter will go check for you,” Derek tells him.

“I don’t trust Peter.” Stiles states.

“Yeah…good point,” Derek agrees. Nobody trusts Peter. “I’ll go over there and check.”

“Thank you.” Stiles says quietly. Derek’s about to head out the door but stops.

“Stay close to Isaac,” Derek orders. “Hopefully Peter will cooperate if something bad happens. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Stiles turns to Isaac, who holds out his phone to him. Stiles takes it, dials in the number and holds it up to ear. His father doesn’t answer him so he leaves a voicemail saying that his phone broke and that he’s spending the night at Scott’s house. Briefly, he mentions that their friend Isaac’s spending the night there too and that’s why he’s using his phone. He knows that Isaac’s name will show up on the sheriff’s caller ID.

“Thanks” He tells Isaac and hands him it back.

 

Peter as usual retreats to his precious spiral stairs to sit on. Stiles actually obeys Derek’s order for once and resides to sitting on the sofa with Isaac, staying close to him as much as possible.

“I’m so bored.” Stiles breaks the awkward silence after a long while of waiting for Derek to return.

“I’m going home.” Peter gets up off the staircase.

“What if the alpha pack comes back?” Isaac asks.

“Good luck” Peter pats the beta on the shoulder and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sassy Peter Hale is the best Peter Hale.


	5. Derek's Loft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Daniel Sharman (Isaac) starts wearing scarfs on the show more often. It's adorable.

Derek growls deep within his chest, his eyes turn a possessive red as he catches the trace of Kali’s scent in Stiles’ bedroom. He follows Kali’s scent over to where the scene occurred. He notices Stiles’ bed sheets are ruffled on one side of the bed. The wolf assumes his unclaimed mate had been napping when it happened. Not too far away is a baseball bat Stiles claims to have hit Kali with. He must’ve run out of the room and gotten in his car right after.

Derek would never doubt Stiles for a second, but when it came to the boy defending himself on his own...there was nothing that terrified Derek more than Stiles getting hurt or worse, killed. The thought of someone trying to harm him made Derek vengeful, protective and incredibly possessive. He wanders about his bedroom, breathing in Stiles’ scent, his eyes slowly turning to back to their regular color. His mate’s smell keeps him calm and grounded. Nothing is more comforting to him than remembering that Stiles is safe with Isaac right now.

Derek knows Stiles at least has an attraction towards him. He could hear Stiles’ heart race whenever he was near him, as did Derek’s heart. Arousal would leak out of Stiles’ pores whenever Derek was around, which he found incredibly torturing. If only he could find the courage to tell him how he really felt.  
He searches the rest of the house, making sure his father will be safe from the alpha pack when he gets home from work.

 

The boys have been waiting for what seems like forever. Derek still hasn’t returned yet. Stiles sits on the couch, his legs wide open and his arms crossed. Isaac sits a few feet away from him, his legs in a pretzel. He writes in the notebook that he holds in his lap. It looks like he’s working on a homework assignment of some sort.

“You do know that it’s summer right?” Stiles checks with the pup.

“Yeah…?” Isaac pauses to look over at him, one his eyebrows raised.

“So um…what are you writing in that notebook you got there then?” Stiles scoots a little closer to him, trying snip a peek over the pup’s shoulder.

Isaac kind of squirms a little, hesitating whether or not to tell him.

“I like to write…poems.” Isaac tells him, picking nervously at his fingernails, as if he’s expecting Stiles to laugh at him. The only other person who hasn’t ever laughed at him for it is Derek. Much to Isaac’s surprise, Stiles doesn’t either.

“Oh,” Stiles exclaims. “Can I read one?”

Isaac looks at Stiles with astonishment. Not once has anybody ever asked to read one of his poems, not even Derek.

“Yeah, sure” He hands over his notebook and watches Stiles read over his writing.

As he waits for Stiles to finish, he starts doubt the chance of Stiles actually liking it.

“Isaac,” Stiles finishes reading. “This is really good!”

“You really think so?” A surprised smile stretches across his face. Isaac is so used to getting ridiculed by people.

“Yeah, one of the best I’ve ever read actually” Stiles tells him.

“Thank you…” Isaac manages to say, he’s never been so stunned.

“I wish I could write poems,” Stiles admits. “I can’t rhyme for shit.” He laughs at himself.

“They don’t have to rhyme.” Isaac encourages.

“I know,” Stiles says. “But I’m still not very good at it.”

The loft door swings open and closes.

“The house is clear.” Derek announces.

“You didn’t find that one chick there?” Stiles asks.

“Nope,” Derek says. “Go to bed, I don’t want either of you staying up late together.”

Isaac’s already up off the couch, obeying his alpha’s order.

“Are you serious right now?” Stiles chuckles at Derek.

“Yeah, we have a lot to do tomorrow morning,” Derek explains. “Don’t want either of you to be cranky.”

“Yes, Dad” Stiles gets up without a fight, and then looks around hesitantly. “Um…so where am I sleeping then?”

“My bed” Derek clarifies.

“Oh cool,” Stiles' eyes widen with surprise by his generosity. “Thanks man.”

Stiles almost forgets to kick off his shoes before diving into Derek’s bed, his face landing in the pillows. It’s nice, soft and squishy, everything he’s ever dreamed about and hoped his bed would be. He rolls over onto his back, his limbs sprawled out. He lets his body sink into the wonderful mattress.

“Your bed is soooo comfyyyyy” He groans loud enough for Derek to hear. “No wonder you’re less mean…you actually have a bed to sleep in now.”

Derek leans his side into the wall near the entryway. His eyebrows rise, a crooked smirk forming on his face. Eventually he changes into his pajamas right in front of the boy. Stiles tries his best to keep his eyes off his glorious physique. Slowly Derek paces over to the left side of bed in nothing but a pair of gray sweatpants and a bare chest.

“Scoot over, Little Red” He demands. Stiles doesn’t understand what he means till he looks down to see that he’s wearing…a red hoodie.

“Wait…you’re not sleeping on the couch…?” Stiles’ heartbeat immediately picks up as Derek slides underneath the covers.

“Nope” Derek grins at him evilly as if he knows Stiles is nervous.

The thought of sleeping in the same bed terrifies him. Stiles can’t help that he’s attracted to Derek Hale…but then again who isn’t? The guy's a hot piece of ass. Yet underneath that extremely attractive exterior, Stiles knows Derek has a precious soul, one that he can relate to and also differ from in many ways.

Stiles obeys the alpha and moves over, leaving room for Derek on the bed. He wants to squirm and tumble out of bed but the other half of Stiles keeps him there because he wants to be here, close to Derek. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t hyperventilate a little bit beforehand. His heart’s never pounded so fast against his chest.

“Stiles! Stiles!” Derek turns the boy over on his side to face him. “Calm down! Your heart is racing.” The wolf runs his hand over Stiles’ sweaty forehead, his hand shifts up petting back his outgrown hair. “Shhh…It’s alright...” Derek comforts him. “I should have asked first, I’m sorry…I’ll go sleep on the couch.” Derek starts to get up and leave. Stiles reaches out and grasps onto his arm, pulling him back onto the bed.

“Stay.” Stiles begs him without realizing it. “You can stay…”

“Are you sure?” Derek asks. Stiles nods shyly at him before the wolf slides back into bed with him.

Stiles is curled up on his left side, facing out towards the alpha, while Derek lies flat on his back, his head turned, directed at Stiles. Slowly Derek gently seizes the hand that Stiles had been clutching his arm with. He stares down at it, soothingly rubbing it with his thumb. Stiles bites his bottom lip nervously, his heartbeat quickening at the werewolf’s touch. They stare at each other for a long while. Eventually Derek tells him to close his eyes and go to sleep.

Stiles wakes up in middle of the night to find his head resting on Derek’s spread out arm. Derek has switched over from his back and onto his side, facing the boy. He remains asleep even when Stiles’ heart flutters at the sight of him all over again. He’s never been this close with another person before, making his stomach fill up with more butterflies. Stiles snuggles in more, till their bodies are aligned with one another, touching. He buries his face into the wolf’s bare chest, his arms snugged in between them. The alpha who's supposedly still asleep, places one of his hands on Stiles’ waist, pulling him in closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self: Write snuggle/cuddling fics more often.


	6. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah I couldn't help myself. XD

At dawn, Stiles wakes up tangled in blankets and an empty bed. He sits up on his elbow glancing around the bedroom, looking for Derek. He frowns when he finds nobody there. He pulls his elbow out from under him and drops his head back onto his pillow. He lies there silently when he hears two familiar voices chatting in the kitchen.

“Why do smell like Stiles?” He overhears Isaac ask Derek.

“None of your damn business” Derek growls.

“Sorry…” Stiles can feel the frown form on Isaac’s face even though he isn’t present.

He scrambles out of bed and enters the kitchen. Both werewolves stare at him awkwardly, as if they’re trying to figure out whether Stiles overheard them or not. The stillness of the moment feels incredibly slow for Stiles but is indeed rather short.

“Morning,” Isaac breaks the silence. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, actually” Stiles tells him, surprised by how good he feels. He hadn’t slept that good since his mom passed away. “How ‘bout you?”

“Pretty good, thanks.” Isaac tells him.

Isaac sits across the kitchen table from Derek, both of their breakfast plates filled with bacon, scrambled eggs and pancakes. There’s already a plate set up for Stiles in front of the empty seat.

“Wow,” Stiles pulls out the chair from the table but remains standing. “Thanks, this looks great.”

“Cooked it myself” Isaac states.

“So what are we doing today?” Stiles looks at both of them.

“Training” Derek replies.

“Oh,” He tries not to sound too surprised. “What kind of training?”

“Fighting,” Derek points out with a fork to the plate in front of Stiles. “Now eat.”

“Yes, Dad” Stiles sits down and starts to eat. From the side of his eye he can see Derek glowering at him from across the table.

With it being summer and all, Isaac has had more time to search for Boyd and Erica and also train with Derek. He has majorly improved in his fighting skills.  
Stiles sits down on one of the steps of the spiral staircase, Peter’s favorite spot in the whole apartment. He watches Derek repeatedly throw Isaac on the ground. Each time Isaac lands, it takes longer and longer for him to get up from how much his back hurts. For some reason Isaac just can’t concentrate today.

“Get up, Isaac!” Derek tries to sound encouraging as he struggles to talk with his wolf fangs out. “I know you’re better than this, focus on your target!”

With that, Isaac looks up at him, his golden yellow eyes flashing. He pounces at Derek with his claws but the alpha dodges it. Derek charges and throws his fist at him; Isaac blocks it by catching his arm. Derek swings again with the opposite arm, Isaac uses the same technique as before. Derek manages to snatch Isaac by the shirt collar and throw him across the room. The poor beta hits a pillar, slowly sliding down onto the floor.

“Okay,” Derek helps Isaac off the floor and pats him on the shoulder. “I think you’re done for today.”

“Sorry…Derek” Isaac mumbles softly, slowly returning back to his human form.

“It’s okay, we all have days like this. Just don’t let anything distract you when you’re in an actual fight.” Derek gives his beta a small but reassuring side hug.

“Come here,” Stiles waits for Isaac to walk over to him. Like a mother, Stiles wipes the dirt off of his shirt and pants for the beta.

“Thank you” Isaac walks out of the loft when Stiles is finally done fixing his hair.

“Where’s he going?” Stiles asks.

“I don’t know-” Derek states. “-Probably to look for Boyd and Erica again…he misses them.”

“And you don’t?” Stiles counters as he stands up and walks down the staircase.

“Of course I miss them,” Sincerity clear in his eyes. Derek pauses for a long moment and looks out the window. “I’d die for them in a heartbeat.” Derek returns his gaze back to Stiles. “But now it’s your turn.”

“Wait…what?”

“It’s your turn,” Derek doesn’t clarify any better. “To train with me.”

“But…but I’m not a werewolf,” Stiles declares. “I can’t do the things you do.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t learn how to defend yourself-” Derek states. “-From not just werewolves but humans as well”

“Okay! Okay!” Stiles throws his hands up in surrender. “But I have to warn you…I can be pretty lethal.”

“Show me what you got.” Derek’s eyes flash red, still in his human state, a crooked smile on his face.

“I’ll try to go easy on you.” Stiles tells him.

Stiles throws the first punch, Derek gets low, dodging it. He tries once more and the sourwolf ducks again and lunges behind him. The alpha locks Stiles’ arms behind him, his body pressing against Stiles’ back. He’s so close he can feel the warmth of Derek’s breath blowing into Stiles’ right ear, sending chills and shivers up his spine.

“Pretty lethal, huh?” Derek teases. Stiles can feel the smirk forming across Derek's face.

“Shut up” Stiles fails to escapes his grasp so he stomps on Derek’s foot as hard as he can. This ends up having zero effect on him. Apparently being the Sheriff’s son doesn’t have any impact of how to protect himself any better.

Somehow Stiles manages to squirm out of his grip and elbows him in the shoulder with enough force to make Derek release him. Like a ninja out of a movie, Stiles spins around, heaves his leg high in the air and tries to kick him in the head, Derek catches his ankle causing Stiles to lose his balance and stumble back onto the ground.  
“Ouch! Shit!” Stiles lands on his ass, his leg still Derek’s hands. He takes his other foot and kicks Derek straight in the groin. Derek hollers and winces back against the wall for leverage, holding his crotch in agony.

“Fuck Stiles!” Derek grimaces.

“That’s what you get for making me trip.” Stiles’ ass hurts really bad now from the recent tumble.

“You’re going to really get it now.” He looks up at him, wolfed out.

“Oh shit…” Stiles backs away.

Derek is going to kill him…because he kicked him in the balls.

Once Derek throws his claws out at his sides Stiles is running up the spiral staircase.

“Derek!” Stiles yells as he rushes upstairs. “I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry! I shouldn’t have done that – that was wrong, that was bad – o-o-oh my god, please don’t kill me, Derek!”

He’s halfway up the staircase when long fingers wrap around his right ankle and pull back. Stiles slips and almost face plants the steps as Derek drags him back down them. The alpha flips Stiles over onto his back, straddles him and pins Stiles’ wrists above his head on the wooden floor.

 _“Is it wrong to be aroused?”_ Stiles asks himself as he looks up into the red eyes of the werewolf.

“..Derek…” Stiles tries to keep his voice calm and steady as Derek leans in closer to face, baring his wolf fangs. “Derek, it’s me...just good old Stiles here.”

The wolf looks down at Stiles’ wrists, his fangs and claws retracting instantly. Derek changes back to human form.

“Stiles?” Derek gets off of him and backs away into the corner, his breath quickening. “I’m sorry – I – I didn’t mean to – I lost control”

“I know” Stiles stands up off of the floor and looks at him like it isn’t a big deal. “It’s okay, really, it’s okay. The full moon’s coming up soon, mood swings and all beforehand, I get it.”

“You should go.” Derek demands.

“Derek, I told you it’s alright!” Stiles argues, not wanting to leave him alone like this.

“Get out!” Derek roars, his thundering wolf annexing over his regular voice.

Stiles hesitates for a long moment, staring at him, a morbid look on his face. Without another word he turns around, grabs his stuff and goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isaac knows Derek wants Stiles' booty.


	7. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I think about it, Derek just can't quite grasp the concept of personal space.

A half hour after he arrives home, Stiles spots Isaac climbing in his window. Stiles had been sprawled on his bed, reading portions from his _Unlimited Encyclopedia of Mythical Creatures_.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles closes the three inch thick book and sets it down beside him.

“Is your Dad home?” Isaac ignores his question.

“Yeah he is,” Stiles hesitates for a brief moment. “I thought werewolves could sense presences and stuff?”

“Yeah but I’m still pretty new to all of this…” Isaac tells him. “Derek sent me. He wanted me to stay the night.”

“I can take care of myself,” Stiles pulls the wooden baseball bat from underneath his pillow and shows it to him.

“I know, he just wants to make sure-” Isaac cuts off and dives underneath the bed.

“Isaac, what’s wrong?”

“Stiles?” His father knocks on his bedroom door.

“Come in”

“Were you talking to someone?” The Sheriff asks after he opens the door.

“No” Stiles lies.

“I could’ve sworn I heard somebody else in here with you.”

“Nope,” Stiles tells him. “Just good old Stiles here…nobody else”

“Alright,” The Sheriff enters the room, walks up to the side of his bed and takes a seat on the edge of it beside him. His Dad eyes the book next him but chooses to ignore it. “So uh how’s Scott doing? You two haven’t really been hanging out much lately, other than last night of course.”

“He’s doing alright, we’re fine” Stiles tells him, not really sure how he’s actually doing after the whole break up with Allison.

“That’s good to hear,” He says. “Is that Isaac kid the son of the previous high school swim coach? Mr. Lahey, if I’m correct?”

“Yep that’s him.”

“That poor kid,” The Sheriff looks off into the corner, remembering the murder case of Mr. Lahey. “Well I’m glad he has good friends to go to if he’s ever in trouble.” His Dad pats him on the shoulder.

“Thanks”

“Who’s he living with now?” He asks.

“No idea actually” Stiles lies yet again.

“Hope he’s doing alright,” He says. “The poor guy has no parents left.”

“Yeah”

“Well, kiddo,” The Sheriff gets up and walks over to the door frame. “I’m going to bed. Don’t stay up too late, goodnight.”

“I won’t! Goodnight!” Stiles tells him as his father closes the door behind him. “He’s gone.”

He hears Isaac squirm out from under the bed.

“Derek was acting really weird when I got back. Do you know why?”

“No” Stiles lies.

“I can hear your heartbeat, you know” Isaac reminds him as he stands up off the floor.

“…I don’t really want to talk about it.” Stiles tells him, truthfully.

“It’s fine” Isaac declares as if he understands. “You don’t have to.”

“Is he okay though?”

“I think so,” Isaac says. “He was just really worried about you.”

Isaac looks down at the floor, closest to the window.

“Can I have a pillow?” Isaac asks.

“Sure, buddy” Stiles hands over two out of four of his pillows. “I’ll get you some spare blankets from the hallway closet.” The boy returns with two blankets and begins to make a space beside the bed, nearest to window, one to lie on top of and the other to keep him warm.

“Thank you.” Isaac smiles sweetly at his generosity. Stiles walks over to the other side of the room about to turn off the light switch. “D-D-Do you think you can leave the bathroom light on?”

“Yeah, sure” He says. Stiles leaves on the bathroom light in the hallway for him while his bedroom remains dark.

Stiles wants to make Isaac to feel at home…well not in the way his abusive Dad was at his old house. He wants Isaac to feel welcome here, comfortable for some reason.

“Goodnight Stiles” Isaac snuggles up in the comfy blankets on the floor as Stiles jumps into his bed and gets into a cozy position.

  
“Night Isaac”

 

Two weeks pass by of Stiles researching his ass off and Isaac spends most of it with him, not really doing anything. They talk every now and then about not just Boyd and Erica but other random stuff too. Stiles doesn’t mind the company like he thought he would. He’s been feeling awfully lonely with his Dad working constantly.  
Every time the Sheriff comes in his room to check on him, Isaac hides under the bed. Eventually his Dad finally notices the blankets and pillows on the floor near the window and asks about them. Stiles just tells him that he falls out of bed sometimes and that he needs a comfy surface to land on and recline in a horizontal position. His Dad just looks at him, not really sure what to think and leaves him be.

One night while Isaac is sound asleep, Stiles sneaks out of the house without anybody there to guard him. He’s starting to desperately miss his best friend Scott. Even though Derek said not to hang out with Scott or leave his bedroom…one visit can’t hurt right? Besides he’s starting to believe his bedroom walls are closing in on him, how did Derek expect him to live in there forever?

Stiles quietly closes the front door behind him and turns around to see a dark broody figure standing in front of him. He yelps and stumbles back into the door, eventually using it as leverage to help him stand up again. It’s quite a surprise when Derek suddenly corners him up against the door, a smirk on his face.

“Derek,” Stiles whispers, praying Isaac didn’t wake up from the very manly, yes manly, thank you very much, yelp he just made. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Do you really think I’d leave one person on watch?” Derek raises his eyebrows at him. He had been guarding the area around the house while Isaac kept Stiles safe in his bedroom for a while now.

“You werewolves have no concept of personal space, do you?” Stiles stares down at the hands cuffed around the fabric of his red hoodie. It's times like these when he's this close to Derek, it gives him all kinds of funny feelings.

Derek slowly releases him and smoothies out his bunched hoodie for him before backing up a couple feet away from him.

“What are you doing out here, Little Red?” Derek is smiling like a fool again. There’s definitely been a change in Derek that Stiles hasn’t noticed until now. It’s as if he’s more relaxed and is less cranky than he used to be.

“None of your damn business” Stiles knows he can hear his heartbeat.

“I think it's my business if it means you throwing yourself in any kind of danger.” Derek looks him up and down. Stiles’ heartbeat quickens, faster than it's already going just from the Derek's current presence.

“Derek, it’s been at least fourteen days,” Stiles states. “I don’t think they’ll try to hurt me again…besides I already told you I can take care of myself.”

Derek hesitates for a long moment staring down at his feet and back up at him.

“I don’t want to risk losing you.” Derek tells him, honesty in his eyes.

Stiles isn’t sure how to respond. So instead he playfully punches Derek in the shoulder.

“I’m sorry about the whole training incident…” Derek frowns suddenly.

“Yeah me too, I shouldn’t have kicked you in the balls man.”

“It’s okay,” Derek can’t help but laugh, but then turns serious again. “I’ve never lost control like that…ever.” There’s a long moment of silence between them. “So are you going to tell me where you were going?”

“I….” Stiles hesitates but decides to give up on seeing Scott again. Maybe this is for Scott’s own good. Maybe giving him space would help Scott move on from Allison. “Nowhere”

“Good.” Derek confirms.

The wolf eyes the boy’s lips and then back up into his eyes. Stiles can’t help but eye Derek’s lips in return. Staring at each other’s lips was a signal to kiss right? Both of them just keep gazing down at one another’s before Derek starts to lean in. Out of the corner of his eyes, Stiles sees a car approaching the house, it’s his father.  
“Shit! That’s my Dad! Go!” Stiles gives him a little shove to leave, rushing back into the house. Derek’s out of sight before the Sheriff can even pull in the driveway.

 

Not too far away a woman watches from across the street. She had seen the whole interaction between Derek and Stiles. Stiles is for sure the one Derek’s heart belongs to. She plans to mimic the way Stiles acts around the alpha and be exactly like him by taking past situations between them and alternating them in her own way. She'd turn away from being a Druid and take on a darker path to get what she wants. She'd sacrifice virgins to seduce and lure Derek into trusting her. Next would be warriors, making her a good fighter. Third would be healers, the ability to heal herself instantly. Then Philosophers, to have better knowledge of the world around her. And last would guardians. Maybe she might even use Stiles’ as one of her victims. Jennifer Blake would become the Darach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff Stilinski is the biggest cockblock.


	8. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!!! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the fic!!! :)

Summer went by in a flash…Derek even lets Stiles hang out with Scott a few times before Junior year starts, he gains more freedom as time goes on, his house slowly becoming less and less of a prison. He had to promise not to mention anything about the alpha pack or anything about Stiles aiding Derek’s pack to find Boyd and Erica though. Not once have the alphas made another attack on anybody recently. They kind of seemed to disappear, lurking somewhere not too far away. Boyd and Erica never vanish from their minds. Isaac, Derek, Stiles and sometimes even Peter are still on the lookout for them. Researching hadn’t helped that much however. Sure Stiles might've found things on the origin of werewolves, a short background story on Deucalion and animals sacrificing themselves…but none of it really seems to add up.

On the very last day of summer, Stiles sits in his bedroom on his laptop, researching as much as he can before the school year begins.  
A Sourwolf walks in his room, actually using the door for once, instead of his window. He carries a large wooden box and a shopping bag full of things. He tosses the bag on his bed and makes room for the cage on Stiles’ dresser.

“You know I was kidding about the whole turtle thing right?” Stiles gets up and walks over to look in the pen. He spots a dark, broody Russian Tortoise walking around in the bedding Derek already put in.

“Well that’s too bad.” Derek tells him as he sets up a lamp above part of cage for the turtle to bask in. “You get one anyway.”

Stiles laughs.

“You know I would’ve helped you no matter what, right?” Stiles tells him.

“Yeah I know,” Derek says as he puts in the water and food dishes. One-third of the cage already has a built in wooden shelter for the little guy. “But you earned it.”

Derek backs away to stand beside Stiles. Both taking a good hard look at the new home for Stiles’ turtle.

“Your new phone’s in the shopping bag by the way,” Derek points to the bag on his bed.

"Thank you so much," Stiles says. "For both the turtle and the phone."

Derek smiles in return another silence settling between them for a moment.

“It’s a boy, what are you going to name it?” Derek asks.

“Hmm,” Stiles examines the tortoise closely. “I think I’ll name him...Derek.”

“…What?” Derek looks at the turtle and back at Stiles, confused.

Now that Stiles thinks about it the tortoise resembles the wolf in a lot of ways.

“He’s pretty broody looking,” A wide smile stretches across the boy’s face. “So why not name him after the broodiest guy I know?”

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if I wrote a spin off series called The Adventures of Derek the Turtle???
> 
> Just kidding around lol
> 
> UPDATE:  
> The Adventures of Derek the Turtle is now a series:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2291537


End file.
